This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Commercial wireless networks are designed to provide ubiquitous mobile access across a large geographical area such as a 3G and/or 4G metro cellular networks, or to a hotspot area with dense users (such as the indoor systems, e.g. Femto, Pico, WiFi and the like). If the traffic demand is predicted to vary, the data traffic and the number of user equipment (UE) associated with a Base Station (BS) can be predicted by combining historical data with advanced statistical prediction methods and traffic imbalances among adjacent BSs compensated by load balancing techniques.
Public safety wireless network are designed to cover a large geographical area, with traffic demand across neighboring cells varying dramatically during emergencies in a particular cell. Such hotspot areas in the public safety network are random and the public safety network requires much higher levels of reliability, resilience, and security than commercial wireless networks.
There are several known technologies that are used to protect against jamming and eavesdropping. These known technologies includes data encryption algorithms and the use of security keys. Other of these known technologies include suitable access technologies designed to protect the transmission of information.
Examples of suitable access technologies designed to protect the transmission of information include Spread Spectrum communications and Ultra Wide Band communications. In Spread Spectrum communications (e.g., Direct Sequence Spread Spectrum—DSSS), the transmitted information bits are modulated with a user specific orthogonal Pseudo Noise (PN) sequence (e.g., Gold or Walsh code sequences), which spread the signal over a large bandwidth. A corresponding receiver is able to demodulate and decode the transmitted information that is received by employing the same PN sequence that was used by the transmitter. In Ultra Wide Band (UWB) communications, the information is sent through a train of narrow pulses (e.g., pulses with duration of nanoseconds) using low energy (i.e., transmission under the noise floor). At a corresponding receiver the transmitted information that is received can be retrieved by detecting and accumulating the energy from a train of such pulses, allowing for decoding.
However, eventually, in tactical communications, an enemy can develop algorithms and technologies to decode the transmitted information which is meant to be sent secretly to an intended receiver.